Boy or Girl
by PagetPaulson
Summary: A new baby Hotchner is welcomed!


"It's gonna be a girl!"

"No!"

The little girl shoved her brother away from her. "Girl!"

"Liar!"

Emily frowned at the yelling she heard from rooms away and rushed to the noise, her hands going to each of her children's shoulders to pull them apart. "What is going on here?" Holding her daughter against her stomach, Emily gave a stern wagging of the finger. "Enough! No hitting."

The four year old with dark brown hair whined in her mother's hold.

"Now you tell me what is going on or both of you are headed to the naughty step."

"No!"

Emily turned her daughter around and glared hard into her matching brown eyes. "Alyssa Stel you do not talk to me like that."

Jack looked to his mother, his hands behind his back as he smiled. "Alyssa's bad, mom."

The agent looked over to her son and frowned. "What is going on?"

Shaking his head, the seven year old boy pointed accusingly at his little sister. "Lysa pushed me!" he shouted, his eyes on his mother.

"Did not!"

Emily's eyes rolled at the back and forth of 'did not' and 'did too' before she gently shook her daughter who was still in her hold. "Quit that. What happened?"

"Jack pushed me first!"

The blonde's small jaw dropped at the accusation. "No!"

"Yeah!" Alyssa yelled back, fighting against her mother's hold to try and hit at her older brother. "I said it's a girl and you said no and you pushed me!" She struggled against the FBI agent as she tried to swing her fist at Jack.

"No, you hit me first!"

"No I didn't!"

Emily huffed and lifted her daughter off the ground, plopping her down on the couch before taking the place between her children. "Ok, what are we fighting about?"

Jack looked to his mother with his big brown eyes and pouted. "I think the baby's a boy."

The pregnant agent felt her eyes soften on the seven year old at the sadness she heard in his voice. She had a feeling that her five month old fetus was a boy too. "That's what you two are fighting about?"

"Mommy, it has to be a girl!"

Emily turned and sat herself down beside her daughter. "Why does it have to be a girl?"

Alyssa let her mother run her fingers through her ponytail before she shook her head. "Mommy, I want a sister."

"But I want a brother!"

Eyes popping open, Alyssa turned her head to look up to her mother. "Can there be two babies?"

Emily mimicked the pout her son had given her just a moment before as she looked to the four year old at her side. "I'm sorry, there's only one baby."

"Can it be a girl?"

Jack groaned as dramatically as he could and stomped his feet. "No!" He shook his head as both brunettes on the couch looked to him. "We already have a girl," the seven year old said, pointing to his sister.

The four year old shoved a finger back at her brother. "We already have a boy!"

"There's always an in between," Emily said sighing, lying back against the couch and putting a hand on her stomach. "The baby could be a boy and want to be a girl or be a girl and want to be a boy."

Alyssa frowned. "I don't want to be a boy."

The agent's head nodded, her hand running over Alyssa's head. "It doesn't happen to everybody. But that's why your daddy and I don't find out the sex until the baby is finally here." They hadn't found out Alyssa was a girl until she was born, and Hotch and Haley had done the same for Jack. It was better to have a surprise.

And even when they did find out the sex, the Hotchner couple never dressed their babies in stereotypical blues and pinks. Their baby would choose the identity they wanted when it was their time.

"Can you make it a girl, mommy?"

Watching her son roll her eyes at the question, Emily did her best to hide her laughter. "No, I can't do that baby. But we only have a few more months until we find out."

Alyssa leaned forward and pressed her mouth against her mother's stomach, her hands cupping around her mouth and nose so no one could hear her whisper. "Please be a girl."

Four months and twenty-two days later, Alyssa and Jack were led into the hospital room where they had heard their mother screaming and crying by their grandfather, Alyssa pushing her brother's hand away when he tried to hold hers. "Hi mommy!"

Emily gave a tired smile to the two as they came to her bedside. "You guys aren't tired?" It was almost ten at night, and after being in labor for over a day, Emily was surprised she had the strength to keep her eyes open.

"I want to see," the seven year old said, trying to peek at the baby in his mother's arms.

Hotch came from the foot of the bed and stood behind his two eldest. "Your mom told me about the little fight you two had about whether it was a boy or a girl." When they turned their heads to look up at him, the Unit Chief barked out a laugh at their faces. "Why don't you have a look?"

Brushing the blanket away from the newborn's face, Emily showed her two eldest the gurgling baby in her hold. "This is Braedon, your new baby brother."

Alyssa frowned at the sight of him.

"Don't be mad," the woman in the hospital bed chided lightly, hearing her friends around the room start to laugh at the reaction. "He already loves you."

The four year old stood on her tip toes to look at the chubby face of the new baby, and she licked her lips just as her mother would. "Does he have a peepee?"

Emily smirked, knowing the look her husband was giving her as she nodded. "He has a peepee."

Alyssa gave it the though crossing her mind a good minute to process before nodding to herself. She really wanted a little sister. Throwing her fists in the air and looking to the doctor who was still in the room, she grinned. "Let's cut it off!"


End file.
